


Revelation

by treeofworlds



Series: You Look at Her Like She's the Stars(and She Is) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, finn and rey 'talk', i did not meant to write kisisng today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeofworlds/pseuds/treeofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FInn keeps noticing things about Rey. Somehow it still surpises him when she plops herself down in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I didn't mean to write kissing today. Or make a series out of this. Yikes.

After Finn's revelation about his feelings towards Rey, he can't help but devote the majority of his attention to her at all times. This attention means he notices things, and these things only increase the way he feels for her.

For one thing, he notices the way she walks. Purposeful, determined, slightly odd because she isn't used to walking on a solid surface yet. She spent so long on Jakku that walking on sand and balancing on unstable dunes is her norm. He remembers when he saw her walk on flat, stable earth for the first time.

_Rey stepped onto the falcon and frowned. Her legs were slightly bent as if to brace for movement, nose scrunched in puzzlement, and she took a tentative step and swayed slightly. Finn grinned and brushed past her, breaking her out of her little stupor. She took a few steps unsteadily, and then walked, almost normally, to the cockpit._

Her facial expressions are one of his favourite things about Rey. Her anger is like fire, stern and strong and absolute in her righteous fury. Her curiosity; the way she crinkles her nose when she sees something new. He finds the wonder in her eyes stunning. He had stopped breathing when she had seen forests for the first time, on Takodana. She had looked so surprised by that much green, that much life.

When she had crouched and sunk a hand into the damp earth his heart had skipped a beat. The look of fascination on her face had hit him like an X-wing.

He notices the way she always licks her plate after a meal, without fail.

He notices the way she carries her staff everywhere, always places it within reaching distance, and her eyes keep flicking to it.

He notices how she talks to bb-8, barely a second of silence before she replies to its beeps and whistles, and how the droid never has to bump into her ankles like it does with Finn. She just turns around and greets the little round droid.

_“Hey bb-8!” Rey turned around and pats the droid on the head. It beeped and whistled for a solid ten seconds and she laughed, throwing her head back. “No, tell him I’ll be by to go over the specs for the new one later. And also that I'm sorry for blowing the last one up. Faulty wiring.” A few more beeps and whistles, and the droid had sped off in the direction of the conference rooms. Finn stared in amazement._

_“Wow. What was that about?”_

_Rey grinned._

_“I'm helping Poe and Iolo build a little droid to leave behind on missions and stream data back from them so nothing is lost if someone dies. It was my idea.”_

_“That's amazing, Rey.”_

_She looked embarrassed, but pleased, and Finn hugged her on impulse._

Finn's favourite thing about Rey is how she never ignores him. She always has time for him, even when she's busy, or with someone else, or when they're on the Falcon flying a mission and they play holochess(she's terrible, but he's worse) and talk about the little bits of each other's lives they've missed. Rey catches him up on her lessons with Skywalker, and he tells her what he gets up to while she's learning the ways of the Jedi.

The fact that he pays so much attention to her means that he's only slightly surprised when she plops down on his lap and perches there, holding a conversation with Han about the holo-whatsit and the thingamy-wire cluster. She props her feet up on the console and Han gives her a glare which she ignores steadfastly, and continues bugging him about how much better the engine capacity would be if they bypassed the something-or-other. He tries not to breathe too deeply, but he can smell Rey's standard sandy, earthy warmth from here, where she's so close to his face, and his hand has naturally fallen against her thigh to stop her falling off his knees. He can feel the solid mass of her leg muscles across his hand, the weight of her pleasant and grounding.

The ship jolts as they come out of hyperspace unexpectedly, and Rey unbalances, and falls sideways against his chest. He instinctively catches her, one arm around her waist, the other locking down over her legs, and she grunts as they judder to a halt.

“Damn hyperdrive. I’ll go take a look at it. Chewie!” Han stomps off and a little amused look plays on Rey's lips.

Finn wants to kiss it.

“Oops.” She says, and instead of pulling away, Rey curls into Finn's chest, head resting in the place where his shoulder becomes neck. He relaxes into the embrace, surprised and pleased and warm.

“What do you mean oops?” He asks, one hand sneaking up to play with the tendrils of hair escaping from Rey's hair tie, entirely without his permission.

“I mean I sabotaged the hyperdrive to talk to you.” Finn tilts his head to look at her in surprise.

“Bit extreme, isn't it? Han won't be pleased with you.”

Rey shrugs against him.

“Han and Chewie are nosy. This is private. Besides, I didn't break it permanently. It won't take him long to fix.” Finn huffs a laugh, and the hair by her ear moves with the gust.

“What do you need to talk about?” He asks curiously, trying not to watch the mischievous twinkle in her eye too obviously.

“This.”

And she lifts her head up and kisses him, her hand settling on his jaw comfortably.

_Oh. So this is why people kiss._ He thinks, and tries his best to follow her lead as he kisses her back.

She makes a little noise in the back of her throat, and deepens the kiss, pulling one of his lips between her teeth and releasing it slowly. He makes an involuntary little noise himself, and pulls her closer.

“You jumped up little kriffs. You don't break my baby just so you can make out. Look at you! Like a pair of gundarks.” Han growls behind them.

Finn jerks back, caught off guard, and Rey grumbles, sliding off his lap gracefully.

“Fine. We'll go and make out somewhere else. Wasn't Finn, by the way.” Rey drags Finn out by the hand, and barely gets them a corridor away before she's pulling him against her again, letting him crowd her against the wall.

He presses against her gently, drinking in the feel of her lips against his, the feel of her breasts pushing against his chest, her nails scraping against his scalp. He shudders and kisses her deeply, and bites her lip the way she had his, earlier. She moans very quietly, but he feels it all the way to his toes.

His hands tighten on her hips, and she nearly purrs, leaning into him as far as she can with most of his weight on her, pinning her to the wall.

“This,” He says, pulling away enough to speak, “is not talking.” Rey grins.

“Talking is overrated.” She says, and pulls him back down.


End file.
